The Eclipse Dance
by whispers-of-raspberries
Summary: After Sasuke's return, Konoha is peaceful and love is in the air. Tsunade announces that a great event is going to take place : The Eclipse Dance. Join Naruto, Shika, Sakura and the others for a magic dance... Some unexpected couples...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_'blabla'_** : thoughts  
**

___

Chapter 1 : The Eclipse Dance

It was late in the afternoon in Konoha. A pink-haired girl was walking down the deserted streets. It was Sunday and everybody was home, with their family. The girl's hair were flying and she seemed to be dreaming. She had left her bestfriend place just minutes ago and was enjoying some time alone. Sakura was heading home. She had talked, well more listened to Ino talking about her new crush for hours. Since Sasuke had gone, she was all over "Shikamaru-kun" even if Sasuke had come back a few month ago. Sakura was pretty tired and, on her way home, decided that she needed a good night sleep.

In her bed, just before closing her eyes, she remembered how happy and relieved she was when Sasuke-kun had come back. When she thought about it, she never would have guessed how things had turned out: she had found herself not madly in love with him anymore but just happy he was here now for her as a friend. They had spent incredible moments with him and Naruto during missions and their complicity was the same as before he left. Things were finally back to normal. She was living her life between her three best friends: Ino, Sasuke and Naruto. As she closed her eyes, she said to herself that she couldn't be happier. That is, until what happened next.

The next morning, when she stepped inside Tsunade's office, she knew something had come out, something that Tsunade was really exited about.

"Sakura ! I need Shikamaru right now, call him for me !"

"Of course Tsunade-sama."

A few moments later, Shikamaru was in the office waiting for Tsunade explanations. The Hokage was smiling a lot and Shikamaru thought it wasn't good news.

"A great event is about to take place, an event that happens every 10 years: we call it The Eclipse Dance. It's told that the eclipse is a supernatural force that brings people together... When the moon outshine the sun, you have 10 minutes to find someone. The person you dance with during the eclipse becomes your soulmate..."

"And we supposed to believe it ??" Shikamaru asked exasperated, his euebrows raised.

"Well, we can not believe it but you have to go, it's not compulsory !"

"Huh, too troublesome..."

After waiting a few seconds he asked with a hint of pink of his cheek:

"And our soulmate is supposed to be only from Konoha ?"

"Of course not ! Suna will be participating as well," insinuated Tsunade with a little laugh. "But now, onto more serious matters: you will be the one to inform all the singles from Konoha and Suna."

"Yes madam"

"Get out now !"

___

Behind the door, Sakura had listened to everything Tsunade had said. She was more than exited about the event that was going to happen. She thought about who could be her soulmate. _'I will finally know if Sasuke-kun is the one for me ! ... How come I think about him? I thought I was over him... Do I still care about him?'_ She blushed a little, discovering she had still some feelings for the Uchiha boy. _'Or maybe I will meet an incredible boy at this dance... We never know!'_ She ran to her best friend's house.

"Hey Ino-pig, I bring excellent news !"

"What's up forehead ?"

"Have you ever heard of the Eclipse Dance ? It's a..."

"WHAT ?? The Eclipse Dance ? When ? Where ?"

"You know about it ? Well, it's going to take place soon in Konoha !"

"Wonderful... I can finally be with Shikamaru-kun, we are going to be a marvelous couple together...."

Sakura let her continue, knowing she was going to talk for a long time. She looked at her friend and hid her embarrassment : without seeing Shikamaru, she had guessed that he had a crush on Temari, the beautiful kunoichi from Suna. _'Well, maybe it was only a crush and without knowing it, he is in love with Ino... No need to saddened her.' _She then smiled at the thought of the dreamed Dance: it was going to be an unforgettable day.

_____

**Author Note: Please review !!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, chapter 2 is up !! That was fast.. I can't guarantee that the next chapter will come soon (maybe next week.. Sorry..)  
Thanks for those who reviewed.  
I hope you will enjoy the chapter !  
Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto (but wish I did !!) **  
___

Chapter 2

"Hey Sakura-chan, have you heard the news? We are finally going to be together !"

Naruto grinned at Sakura. He had his hands behind his head and couldn't help but smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hum... the eclipse... we're going to dance together..."

"Like hell it's going to happen !"

"Well, you'll see, we are soulmate after all !"

Naruto bursted into laughter. Sakura clenched her fist and Naruto ran away. He jumped from roof to roof. All Konoha could see a orange flash followed by a pink one yelling. Sakura ran the faster she could but lost him after two rounds around Konoha. _'What an idiot, how could I possibly be soulmate with such a person ? Never... He's so annoying. Hey! I can spot Sasuke over there, let's go and see him. He's much more fun than Naruto.' _

_"_Hi Sasuke-kun."

"Hn"

"So, what are you doing this weekend ?" _'I hope he's coming alone. I would then have a chance to be with him and realize if I like him or not.'_

"Hn, going to the whatever Dance..."

"... Alone ?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"..."

"Well... I have to go train, see ya !"

Sakura was left alone._ 'Well, not very fun either... but a least he has some class...'_ Hopefully, she was near her home so she went back to start to think about what she'll be wearing this week-end. She tried several dresses but couldn't decide on one. She had that green dress that assorted her eyes but she didn't like the length. _'I don't want to look like a grand-mother.' _She could always go for a pair of pants and her sexy red shirt but she thought that it may be a little too casual. She didn't have a clue how the other girls were going to be dressed so she did what every other girl would have done.

"MOM ! I need a new dress !"

The next day, she was shopping with her best friend and with more importantly her mom's money in her purse. _'Thank you so much mom.' _The first part of the day was reserved for the dresses and they spent 4 hours trying 20 dresses altogether. Ino finally picked a strapless blue dress that matches her eyes. The dress seemed to be dancing around her as she turned. Sakura decided on a light pink dress that ended just above her knees and showed her curves right where it should. When she wore it, Ino couldn't take her eyes off her, she looked absolutely stunning. _'It seems that we're ready for the Dance.'_

___

When TenTen woke up, she remembered what had happened the last evening.

_Just a few minutes and I will know... I don't think it's even possible, I mean Neji and I are just going out for a few weeks now... It can't possibly happen. TenTen went to the bathroom and looked at the test. _You're pregnant !!_ She couldn't believe it. Then, TenTen fainted. She woke up moments later and went to bed._

_'Oh crap' _TenTen got up and ran to her bathroom to throw up. _'Oh no' _She started crying. _'I have to tell someone, I don't know if I can do it alone. But who? There's no way I'm telling Neji, so there's Lee... hum no, Ino... no, everyone will know in two hours, maybe Sakura... Yes, Sakura must be the better choice. Plus, she's a medic so if something's wrong, she could help me.'_ TenTen dressed up and started walking to Sakura's house. _'I hope Neji and I will end up together at the Dance, otherwise, that will mean that this child would have no future... No, I can't think like that.. I can always do an absorption. And if I dance with another guy, will he be willing to have a child that is no his ? ...... How can I even think about that ? I just need to let it out... I hope Sakura will help me in some way'_ When she arrived at Sakura's house, it was to find it empty _'She must be shopping'_ TenTen, who had nothing to do, stayed all day waiting for Sakura. The hours were so slow she slept a little during the day. The sun was hot and her head started to hurt. She couldn't see well or think well. She was hungry, thirsty and tired when she heard a voice.

"Hey TenTen, what are you doing here so late ?"

"I was waiting for you Sakura."

"Why ?"

"I have to talk to you..."

TenTen bursted into tears.

___

**AU: Please review... it helps me a lot ! And tell me what you think.  
Thank you so much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, so this is the third chapter. It's longer than the other two ! Thanks a lot for the reviews.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_  
_**_'blabla'_** : thoughts**

___

Chapter 3:

When she heard the news about a magical dance, Hinata nearly fainted, like she does when she's close to Naruto. _'What if I dance with Naruto-kun ? He will be forced to recognize that his feelings for Sakura are just that of a friend. He will show me the way to be a better Hinata because Naruto-kun always encourages me and he is always there for me... He's so determined and strong and gentle and...'_ Hinata fainted for good, thinking too much about Naruto.

___

Shikamaru finally arrived to Suna to pass on the message of the Hokage. The village hidden in the sand was familiar to him. The first time he had gone there, the sand and the hot weather had given him headaches; but now, he was really happy to visit Suna. He understood why people loved this village: everyone helped others and the people were charming, except the Kazekage he thought: he was scarier than ever. He walked in Gaara's office and explained the event briefly like Tsunade had ordered him. Gaara nodded and told him that the singles would be ready for tomorrow afternoon. Shikamaru exited the room and he went on a little walk. After a few minutes, he sat on a rooftop and laid down to admire the clouds. Soon, he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"So what're you doing, pineapple-head?"

"Hi Temari. Just looking at the clouds, they're so peaceful. I wish I could be like them, but then I couldn't be with y... hum... with a lot of great people. Hehe"

"... So... you're going to the Dance?"

"Oh yeah, this will be way too troublesome but it's not like I have a choice."

"Hey come on, it's going to be fun... I wonder who you'll end up with..." _'With me maybe? Even if I don't think he has a single feeling for a girl...too lazy for that. He'll surely end up alone... Poor Shikamaru, I'll have to comfort him.'_

Temari smirked and Shikamaru looked at her a bit embarrassed.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing... nothing"

"Troublesome woman."

Temari looked at the sky and sighed. _'How could I possibly make him understand that I like him. He's not a real genius from what I see, he doesn't even care about this Dance ! I just hope he's not going to dance with somebody from Konoha... then I may have a chance' _ Temari looked at Shikamaru and notice he had fallen asleep. She started to study his face, his eyes that seemed so peaceful when he was sleeping; his mouth that she wanted to kiss badly. Then she tried to imagine herself in his embrace, his arms around her. All she wanted was to go and lay down next to him, her head on his chest and to listen to his heartbeat.

"Temari" Gaara called.

"Coming Gaara"

Regretfully, she left Shikamaru after looking at him lovingly.

___

TenTen and Sakura were in the living room but TenTen hadn't spoken yet. Sakura was waiting patiently for her to start confessing. The room was getting darker and darker so Sakura decided to switch on the light. Sakura saw TenTen's real face for the first time in the evening. She could tell that the girl had cried all day and that she hadn't slept well last night: her eyes were red and puffy. Sakura felt pity for the girl. They kept silent for a while and then TenTen whispered.

"I have a problem. I'm pre..."

"You too ??"

"..."

"Hum, I mean, I have a problem too: a very bad headache..." _'I hope she will buy that, I wasn't suppose to react like that. Twice today is enough. Ino, then her, how come everybody is pregnant ? Well I'm not supposed to know anything about Ino, and TenTen neither, but because I'm a medic, I can tell those two ARE pregnant. Now, no need to freak out, I'm sure TenTen has a good explanation. I least she has a boyfriend, unlike Ino... Who's the father of Ino's child ? I almost asked her during our shopping afternoon but I manage to stop myself : maybe Ino doesn't even know she's pregnant. Oh my god, poor Ino... ....I can't think about her now, I need to focus on TenTen.' "_Sorry, you were saying?"

"Oh.. ok. I was about to say that in fact ... hum nothing."

"Nothing ? You stay all day in front of my house and you have nothing to say ? You're hiding something from me." _'Not really hiding... but I need to make her confess'_

"I know, it's just not really easy to say"

"Come on, you know I'll never say anything to anybody."

"I trust you Sakura, that's why I decided to tell you and not another person" A long silent later "My problem is that I'm pregnant."

_'How am I suppose to react right now? Congratulate her, feel sorry for her?' "_.... I don't know what to say."

"Me neither. You're the first person to know. I don't know what to do, I hoped you could help me. "

"The first thing to do is to tell Neji, isn't it ? "

"Absolutely not ! He will dump me for sure."

"I don't see Neji like that, I think he'll support you. He has the right to know, don't you think? You can wait until the Dance if you want."

"Yes I think I'm going to do that. Thanks a lot Sakura."

"You're welcome TenTen, you would have done the same for me."

TenTen stood up and hugged Sakura.

Sakura accompanied her to the door and wished her a good night sleep. She then saw a boy carrying a girl that seemed to be sleeping. He carried her bridal style. His blond hair was flying in the air.

"Naruto ?"

"Hey Sakura! I'm bringing Hinata back to her house"

"Hum ok, see you"

Naruto continued on his road, waving good bye to Sakura. _'What were they doing ? How come he was carrying her ? Were they on a date ? No, he likes ME ! ... Why am I so irritated? I think it's because he didn't even tell me he was dating her; I'm NOT jealous of Hinata... Naruto is just a friend. I'm just angry he didn't trust me.'_ She slammed the door and ran to her bed. '_Well, I'll see what happen at the Dance.'_

"Hey Hinata, you're home" Naruto was trying to wake up Hinata, without much success at first. He tried several times but finally gave up and throw a bucket of water on her.

"Hn... Oh ! Naruto, what are you doing here? Why am I in your arms? Why am I wet?" She blushed hard at the thought of being in Naruto-kun arms.

"Well, I was going to Ichiraku Ramen and I saw you lying down on the floor so I decided to bring you back to your place. I wasn't able to wake you up so..." He grinned, putting his hands behind his head. "Sorry about the water."

Hinata was so happy that she didn't speak and rushed in her house.

"Huh, goodbye Hinata."

___

After a long day of shopping, Ino was feeling very tired. Her back seemed ready to break, her arms ached a lot. She decided to go home and rest in her bed while thinking of her future with Shikamaru, a future she was almost certain will be a perfect future. Ino knew Shikamaru for a very long time now and she could tell his habits, his likes and dislikes. She saw his face in her mind and started daydreaming. Her dream was stopped abruptly by a vision she didn't want to see. Sasuke was flirting with a girl she hadn't seen before.

"What's wrong with you? One girl pregnant is not enough?"

"What did you say?"

"... Nothing... Have to go!" She started to run the faster she could. _'I have to get away. I don't want to explain to him that I'm pregnant. And that he's the father! Arg, why do I always speak before I think, I'm so stupid!'_ Her arm was caught by a strong hand that won't let go. She tried to get away, she tried to make him loosen his grip. She didn't want to look at him in the eyes but Sasuke caught her head and brought her closer to him. She saw his eyes filled with tears and his face covered by a light pinkish colour. He held up her head and put his lips on hers. The kiss was tender and Ino stopped fighting. The kiss felt so good, better than she had ever imagined. They finally broke apart and Sasuke smiled, one of those smiles that only Sakura and Naruto had seen, a true smile of happiness.

"What are you doing?" Ino cried. "It was a mistake, we were drunk, we didn't even know what we were doing don't you remember? How can you come and kiss me now? I don't love you, I'm in love with someone else."

"I.... I don't know, I just... forget it"

"What ?"

"Hn, I think, I'm not sure but I think I... I may be in love with you. I... I wasn't as drunk as you were. I do remember. If you're really in love with another guy, I'll go but you... I want you to know that I care about you, that's all."

Ino watched him go away and she didn't want to stop him. _'What was that? He cares about me ? Sasuke ? The I-don't-care-about-anything-or-anyone-except-training Sasuke? Arg, why did I sleep with him? But if he really likes me, should I give him a chance? I'm one hundred percent sure I love Shikamaru, but... Well I'll see that after the Dance... All my life is depending on this day!'_

___

Late that night, when all Konoha was asleep, 4 lights were still switched on and 4 girls were thinking. One of them was thinking of all the way she could to announce to her boyfriend that she was pregnant. Another was thinking of how Naruto was going to be a perfect boyfriend pushing her in the right direction. The third one was asking herself with who she would prefer to end up with at the Dance, her love or the father of her child. The last one was even deeper in thoughts: her feelings were more than unclear, which one of her two best friends was she in love with, if she even loved one of them? Ultimately, the four of them and a another kunoichi from Suna were all thinking about the same thing : The Eclipse Dance that was going to happen the following afternoon.

___

**AN: Reviews please !  
I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, I need to sort out things before. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter 4 is up. Hope you'll enjoy it. There will be one more chapter after this one and then the story will be finished (I think)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

___

Chapter 4:

The day every girl in town was waiting for finally arrived... They were all wearing their beautiful dresses and their splendid jewellery. White, blue, red, purple, black, pink and green coloured ornaments flashed through the street of Konoha as the girls ran and spun in excitement. All the streets and especially outside the Hyuuga Mansion were decorated by large roses and moons. At noon, every singles of Konoha and Suna were ready to enter the Mansion, all, except one girl. When the doors opened, every living person held their breath as an incredible sight appeared to them. The Hyuuga Mansion was totally transformed. Even Neji and Hinata didn't recognize it. The old cold hall was replaced by a warm and opened lobby. At the back, we could see a large door that led to a dance floor situated in the mansion's garden. Trees were dancing with the breeze. Naruto walked in and started to search for Sakura. He saw TenTen trying to avoid Neji, he saw Hinata smiling at him, he saw two girls eyeing the same guy _'What does Shikamaru have that I don't? Tsss'_, but he didn't see the girl he was looking for. Then, before his eyes, he caught a glimpse of pink that was heading his way. He looked again and saw the most beautiful thing he thought he had ever seen. A beautiful kunoichi was walking, well more dancing with her short hair flying in the wind. Her smile was like a sun in the middle of night. Her face was one of an angel. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Hi Naruto. You're okay? You seem a little phased out. The decoration are beautiful don't you think?"

"Oh, not beautiful as you are."

Sakura blushed and then giggled. "You're quite okay yourself"

"Hum... can I have all your attention please. Hokage-sama is going to do a speech to welcome you all" Tsunade walked forward and looked at the room.

"Thank you Shizune. Good afternoon everybody ! I'm very happy that you could all make it" _'Like we had a choice' _Shikamaru thought and sighed. "The eclipse is going to start in ten minutes, I'm asking all the girls to go to my left and the guys to the right. When the night will be full and that you will not be able to see anything, the music will start and you'll have another 10 minutes to find and dance with your soul mate. Now, enjoy the 20 minutes left of your single life!" Tsunade laughed "Good Dance people."

___

When the music started, Hinata staged to the middle of the dance floor and tried to find the guy of her dreams _'Where are you Naruto? I should be able to hear you, you're so loud! How can I find you with all of these people and when I can't see anything? ... I think the thing I need to do is trust my heart'_ She closed her eyes and waited. Unexpectedly, someone took her hand. Her heartbeat speeded. After a while, she realized that it was of fear. She removed her hand from the boy and apologized mentally _'You're not the one for me'_. She continued to walk and then she felt something, something that was carrying her to the right. She moved in the direction of the warmth and found two arms ready to take her into their embrace. She carefully walked forward and threw herself into the boy. "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too Hinata... I will show you the path to rightfulness, we will be together to help you be stronger, it's a promise." In the night, Hinata was able to discern the boy's large smile.

___

When the night covered her eyes, TenTen still didn't know how she was going to tell Neji that she was pregnant. She hoped at least that she will dance with him or she would never find the courage to tell him. She then had a strange feeling: it was like she was pulled by a string. She tried to hold back but quickly saw that she couldn't. She ran the opposite way but the unnatural force continued. So, she stopped and found herself in two arms she knew too well. "Neji?"

"Hey TenTen, I knew it would be you."

"Oh Neji, you cannot imagine how I'm relieved it's you, I...I..."

"What is it TenTen? What's bothering you? You can tell me, you know it."

"I...I... I don't know how to say it, please tell me you'll still talk to me."

"Of course I will! Is it that bad?"

TenTen breathed in and finally let out "I'm pregnant"

She felt Neji grip becoming tighter. She held up her head face to where his face should have been. Seconds passed, she couldn't hear the music. Neji leaned forward her and kissed her on the lips. Butterflies started spinning in her stomach. During the kiss, TenTen could tell that Neji face was covered by tears. Their lips moved in unison until they broke apart. _'Is Neji sad? Does he regret what we've done? I'm so afraid... But the kiss was magical, we seemed to be on clouds...' _Neji, his face still wet, smiled and whispered to TenTen

"Will you marry me?"

"..."

"I've never been so happy in my life and you're the one who makes my life perfect. I need to be with you and our child to live my life entirely." _'So he was crying of joy?'_

"Of course I'll marry you!"

"I love you TenTen."

"Love you too Neji."

They look at each other without knowing it for a few seconds and then kissed again, a kiss more profound and meaningful than the other one had been.

___

Sakura let the night cover her eyes and breathed slowly as the music started. She soon heard a different melody then the one everybody was hearing. Curious, she headed in direction of the sound. It seemed to be an angel singing; it was calling her, hypnotizing her into walking to the far edge of the garden. There, she bumped into someone who was also guided by the melody. The boy took her hand and started a waltz. As the music became louder, the couple danced faster and faster, spinning around as if they were alone. Sakura rested her head on the boy's chest and heard his heartbeat that seemed to be the most beautiful rhythm of the universe. Without talking to him, Sakura knew she wanted to live with this boy for the rest of her life: the comfort he provided, the security she felt when she was in his arms, the warmth that emanated from him was incredible, she never felt like this in her entire life. She wouldn't want to quit this happiness ever again. _'Dancing with him is like being on clouds. I wonder who that boy is, I don't know any boy who can dance like this. He must be someone from Suna or someone I've never seen... I'm lost. I would like to stay in this darkness for eternity, because then I would not have to see who he is. My heart doesn't hope for him to be someone... neither Sasuke nor Naruto. I want him to be him.'_

___

Hinata was shocked when she heard the boy's voice. She shook her head a little. _'This isn't Naruto-kun's voice! What's happening, I should be in Naruto's arms right now... Did I just say Naruto? Should I go away, leave that person embrace? But it feels so good to be with this boy when I don't even know who it is. I'm sure I've heard this voice before but I don't remember where. So, it's a person I already know, someone who knows me and he's ready to help me be on the right path... Someone who knows me so well, it could frighten me but his embrace is like a medicine to me. I'm too shy to ask him who he is, I'll have to wait until the eclipse is finish to see his face... 7 more minutes to go... '_

___

When the music fainted, Sakura understood that the moon will start to go away and that the light will come out. _'I love this man, I love him with all my heart, but I don't know if I can stand seeing him in the light. What would I do if he's someone I've never see, or worse, if he's someone I know? Would I be able to face him, whoever he is? I...I...' _As she felt the first rays of the sun, her heart beat ran and she whispered.

"Where the cheery trees blossom,

When the sun hides itself,

I'll wait for you every day and for eternity."

She kissed him on the cheek and leaved before he could do or see anything.

___

**AN: So... who do you think Hinata will end up with ?? And Sakura ? (I think that one is obvious but...)  
Reviews please, reviews !!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So this is it... Final chapter  
Please tell me what you think...**

___

Chapter 5:

Just before the night encircled her, Ino had already spotted Shikamaru. So when the music started, she ran toward him, sure to find herself in his arms. "Hey Shikamaru, I'm sure you're thrilled to be dancing with me."

"To be honest... I find it less troublesome than I had imagined... Ino"

"So... you dreamed of dancing with me? How romantic!" _'So he likes me... I'm so happy... Wait, is he says that he's ok with dancing with me doesn't mean he likes me... I should ask him directly.'_

"Do you like me?"

"Hum... sure you're a good friend." _'A... good... friend ? Only a friend? Then he mustn't like me the way I like him... How can I be with someone who just likes me as a friend? And my baby, will he accept it? Of course not, I mean, he's a great guy... but just not for me. I cannot live all my life based on friendship...'_

"I understand..."

"Ino, I like you as a sister, I can't live without you but maybe not as you want it, I'm sorry"

"That's ok Shika, I finally realized you're like a brother for me too."She hugged him.

Ino grabbed the nearest hand but throw it away in a second _'Not this one.'_ She picked another random hand but throw it just after. She did it with dozens of hands... Finally she found one that matched her desire, it was a little warmer than the others and more desperate too. She took it and put it in Shikamaru's hand.

"There, you're the one... I'm not supposed to be here."

She moved back slowly at first, then faster and faster _'I have to find him.'_ Suddenly, she hurt someone.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean it."

"That's alright, I've been searching you and I've been waiting for you."

He took her hand and started to dance. "So, where were you?"

"Hum... nowhere important..." _'Is he really the one I've been waiting for? The one who will make me happy?'_

"Sakura..."

"What ?" _'Does he thinks I'm Sakura? Oh no, he wouldn't love her, would he? How can he do this to me, after making me pregnant? I just realized that he is the one I never stopped loving. I love him, and all he can say to me is Sakura? How? How am I supposed to live now? Alone, with a baby... I hate Sakura ! I hate her' _"What about Sakura?"

"If it's a girl, we should name it Sakura... and if it's a boy, Naruto."

"I...I..." She started to cry like she never did before but unlike many times, these were tears of joy. "Of course... it will be a blessing to name it after those two".

Sasuke lifted her and spun around. Ino took his head in her hands and kissed him passionately.

___

Temari was becoming more and more desperate by the minute: first, when the music had started, she was still in the mansion and she couldn't see anything to get out. She decided to follow the music to go outside. She bumped into walls. _'I'm so stupid... How can I get outside now?'_ It had taken her at least two minutes to get out. Then, it had been people all over the place, all dancing with someone and her alone... Well there were people alone but it was not a majority and she couldn't stand to be left apart. _'What am I doing here anyway? Trying to be with Shikamaru... like he was going to be with me... I'm so pathetic! Arg, I just want to blow everything away.'_ Her thoughts were intercepted when a hand grabbed her hand and put it in a boy's hand. After that, she heard the girl who took her hand say: "There, you're the one... I'm not supposed to be here." Temari was shocked and didn't move at first. _'What the hell is happening here?' _She was in the boy's arm and didn't know what to do. She laughed awkwardly. But she began to relax as she felt the boy grip on her. She didn't know who he was but she felt great. All her attitude and irritation from earlier was long gone. She was lost in an ocean of happiness. The boy didn't move at first. They were frozen in time, nothing mattered now. _'I wonder who that boy is. Is he from Suna, I hope so, even if he is from Konoha, he is perfect...'_ Then, she invited silently the boy to dance. He didn't refuse and they danced, kissed smoothly, and danced till the light came out.

"You!" She was chocked to see that her partner was Shikamaru.

"So, it means that Ino put us together... or maybe the moon did it, I wonder..."

She looked at him carefully and saw in his eyes all she was asking for: attention, tenderness, fizz and most importantly, love. "I love you pineapple-head."

"I must admit, I love you too troublesome woman."

___

When she distinguished the face of the boy she was dancing with, Hinata fainted. Moments later, she woke up and still couldn't believe what she saw. Lee was standing in front of her. "I'm sorry I frightened you. I should go."

"No, wait, I...I'm not afraid, just surprised, I... I care about you, I love you." She lowered her head and waited for the answer but it never came like she thought. He raised her head and looked at her peacefully. "I promise to make you happy." He raised his thumb and smiled his famous smile. "I'll love you every day of my life, it's a promise." He kissed her on her forehead. "Love you too." She whispered before curling herself into his embrace.

___

It's been three days since the Dance and Sakura was waiting under the cheery trees. She had seen TenTen and Neji announcing their wedding and it had caused Sasuke to propose to Ino right away. Ino had jumped up and down and kissed him until they couldn't breathe. Hinata had surprised everybody by saying that she was going out with Lee who was, in fact, really cute with her. Ino had praised herself over and over for putting Shikamaru and Temari together and they hadn't had a single moment alone since the eclipse. But Sakura was still alone and waiting. _'Who's the baka who can't even understand what I meant?'_

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

"What are you doing here Naruto? I'm waiting for someone, someone special." 'A little stupid but special.'

"Well, I'm also waiting for someone... but I can see that she is already here."

"Eh? But I didn't see anyone else?"

"That's because the person I'm suppose to meet has pink hair."

"So what? ... Ohhhh you mean you're... I'm... but..." _'Well now I understand why I had to wait three days...'_ She blushed hard. Naruto put his hand behind his head and grinned.

"So want to eat ramen?" Sakura looked at him angrily and clenched her fist. She growled.

"Naruto..."

"Hehe, just joking! Don't be angry. Please, you liked me during the Dance didn't you?"

"I loved the boy I was dancing with, yes, but how can I be sure it was you?" She smiled sadistically. She looked at Naruto who was still grinning. Suddenly, there were two hands in front of her eyes, hands that belonged to the boy she had danced with during the Eclipse Dance. _'So it wasn't Naruto after all... I'm kind of sad and disappointed tough'_. Other hands but from the same boy took hers and helped her stand up. They then guided her somewhere... she still couldn't see because of the hands on her face. At a moment they stopped and released her. She looked around and saw that she was in a clearing. Pink petals were scattered on the ground and in the middle, there were two bowls of ramen. She couldn't help but smile. Naruto appeared and the two boys standing next to her disappeared in a puff. Naruto came to her side and whispered.

"Here and now,

I'll be with you every day and for eternity."

He kissed her and she returned the kiss. They broke apart and looked in each other eyes. _'He's even more perfect now that he's Naruto.' _She smiled and pressed her head against his chest. His melody was all she needed to live. She closed her eyes and thought that this time, she really couldn't be happier...

___

**AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review!  
I'm going to be working on another Naruto fanfic... but I don't know when I'll publish it.  
Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
